


Backstabbed

by IzuochaRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to post this somewhere for some reason, Light Angst, enjoy, first attempt at writing, i guess, oh well, whatever, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuochaRay/pseuds/IzuochaRay
Summary: This was a writing assignment I had to do back in ninth grade of English and I re-found it in my Docs. It's my first attempt at writing and I don't know, got nothing else to do and I wanted to know if you guys liked it, I guess... Criticism is greatly appreciated, too.I changed a few things like with the character's names, so they're just like random names... I suck at this...Please ignore or read and question if you're bored.(What the fuck is this summary?)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Backstabbed

Christopher and Emelia have been together for a while now, and Christopher couldn’t stop talking about her to Mark.

“I’m telling you Mark.” Christopher said, “I think she’s the one.”

Mark, confused about what Christopher said, asked, “What? What do you mean about her being the one?”

Christopher couldn’t help but blurt out, “I want to marry her.”

Christopher was so happy to finally tell Mark, that when he opened his eyes, thinking Mark would be happy for him, he saw shock in his eyes. He wanted to know if he said anything wrong, but before he could, Mark spoke first.

“Are you sure you want to marry her now? I mean, I’m happy for you, it's just, you might change your mind later.”

Confused by Mark’s question, Christopher wasn't sure what to say. But he was sure about one thing. He loved Emelia, and wanted to have her as his wife.

“I’m quite sure.”, Christopher finally answered.

Mark looked down at the ground, and didn’t say anything else. When he finally did, he told Christopher he had to go. Christopher watched as Mark left his house, the door separating him and his friend, and he was worried about his friend. He wasn’t sure if he had said anything wrong, so he decided to ask about it tomorrow.

  
  


The next day, Christopher was eating breakfast, and would go see Emelia after, when he saw Mark. He was about to call him over, when Mark saw him. Immediately, Mark turned the other way, and walked away, fast. Christopher was now sure he said something wrong last night, but thought if he brought it up with Mark, he wouldn’t talk to him again. So, after breakfast, he told Emelia what happened last night, not mentioning him wanting to marry her.

“I just don’t know why he left. Did I say something wrong? I just, I don’t know if I should talk to him about it, or not. What do you think?”, Christopher finished.

Emelia, thinking for a moment, in deep thought, replied with, “I think you should try and think about what you said, and how he felt when you told him. Do you remember what you said that could’ve made him act that way?”

Christopher wasn’t sure. He had told him about him thinking Emelia was the one, he was okay then. He said how he wanted to marry her, and he went silent. Did he not want him to marry her? He wanted to tell Emelia what he thought, but he couldn’t without giving away the surprise. Suddenly, the clock struck 12. Emelia looked very nervous.

“Well, um, Christopher, I have to do some things, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”, Emelia said, while pushing him out the door. Christopher tried to ask her why she wanted him to leave, but before he could, he was outside, facing the door. Now, Christopher had no idea what was going on with Mark and Emelia.

  
  


The next couple days were just like the days before. Christopher would see Mark or Emelia, they would turn and walk away like they didn’t even see him.

One day, while trying to think how he could talk to Mark, he saw him. He looked out his window, and saw him walk by. He thought this would be a good time to talk to him, so he followed him. He was about to say something, when he turned the corner. The corner to Emelia house.

‘Maybe he’s not even going to her house, just somewhere that same way’, Christopher thought, sweat starting to form. He followed him, and he saw Mark knocking on the door, and Emelia opened the door. Christopher was worried now, not knowing what Mark was doing at Emelia’s house.

“I’m glad you could come tonight Mark, come on in.”, Christopher heard from where he was. He watched as Mark stepped in, and Emelia closing the door. Christopher had to know what they were doing. Quiet as a mouse, he walked to the door, and peeked in through the window, and could not believe what he saw. Emelia and Mark were looking at each other ever so dreamy, as they held hands, and kissed each other! Christopher fell down on the porch, and he was so shocked and angry, but also devastated that Emelia would do something like that to him.

He thought she loved him, but in reality, she just wanted to be with him to get to Mark. Christopher, not wanting to see anymore, ran home.

  
  


The next day, Christopher was eating lunch, when he saw Emelia walking up to him. He didn’t want to talk to her, but know if he didn’t, she would get suspicious. He welcomed her with open arms, smiling through gritted teeth.

“Christopher, I need to talk to you.”, Emelia said, very seriously, and Christopher was scared to know what she wanted to talk about.

“What is it, Emelia?”

“I want to break up with you.”

Christopher's blood turned cold. His heart felt hollow, and he couldn’t breath.

“I found someone new, and I don’t feel how I felt with you when we first met. I’m sorry Christopher. Hope you found someone new as well.” Emelia looked at him, but not with sorrow. As she started to walk away, Christopher grabbed her arm, and stared at her with deep, deep hatred.

“I know, I know, I know why you want to leave me, you’re selfish, and only care for yourself. I know who you were seeing. You were going behind my back, and seeing my friend Mark!”

As if his words were a calling, Mark turned the corner. Mark stopped as he saw him and Emelia. Christopher knew what he had to do.

Christopher started walking to Mark, and punched him in the nose. The whole street stopped moving, and stared as Christopher and Mark got into their first physical fight.

Christopher’s hand raised in a fist, only to feel a hand stop him. As Mark’s fist came up at him, Christopher fell to the ground. Blood came from his nose, and he saw Mark’s nose was no different.

“You have to be careful Mark. He could have really hurt you bad.” Emelia said with concern, as she took out her handkerchief, the one he got for her, and dabbed at his nose.

“I’m fine Emelia, you don’t have to do that.”

Christopher knew that they must be doing this on purpose to upset him even more. So, he left. He left them there, and their stupid love, and went home.

  
  


“I have to think of a plan to get him back.”. He had returned home, and wanted revenge on Mark. “He stole her from me, but what should I steal from him.”, Christopher thought out loud, to see if any thoughts would help him think.

Then, all of a sudden, he had it. The perfect way to get revenge on his friend. Why had he not thought of it sooner? He had been thinking and thinking of ways to get revenge on Mark, and now, he knew what to do. But, they had to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's it.  
> Critic!


End file.
